Current methods for completing or re-completing hydrocarbon wells generally involve pumping very large volumes of fracturing fluids into one or more production zones of the well. Currently used fracturing fluids are often mixtures of large volumes of abrasive propant (e.g., frac sand, sintered bauxite, or ceramic pellets) mixed with a “slick water” (water containing a chemical surfactant). Those fracturing fluids may be pumped through the frac head and down a production casing into production zone(s) of the hydrocarbon well at fluid pressures of 15,000+ psi and flow rates of 180+ barrels/minute. As understood by those skilled in the art, pumping the fracturing fluids at high pressures and flow rates requires many frac pumps. Each frac pump is connected to a fluid line known as a “frac iron”. Several frac pumps may be connected in parallel to a single frac iron. Each frac iron is connected to a port of the frac head and injects a high pressure stream through that port. The converging fluid streams cause flow turbulence where the respective fluid streams converge in a mixing chamber of the frac head. The flow turbulence propels the abrasive propant against the inner surfaces of the frac head, which tends to erode those surfaces of the frac head. This erosion is commonly referred to as “wash”.
Although significant advances have been made in the design of frac heads to resist and/or control frac head erosion, further improvements that extend a service life of the frac head remain desirable.
There therefore exists a need for a frac head with a sacrificial wash ring that extends frac head service life.